GAO Reports - 2019
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 2019 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December * Cloud Computing Security: Agencies Increased Their Use of the Federal Authorization Program, but Improved Oversight and Implementation Are Needed (GAO-20-126) (Dec. 12, 2019). * Information Technology: Agencies and OMB Need to Continue Implementing Recommendations on Acquisitions, Operations, and Cybersecurity (GAO-20-311T) (Dec. 11, 2019). November * Information Security: VA and Other Federal Agencies Need to Address Significant Challenges (GAO-20-256T) (Nov. 14, 2019). * Data Act: Quality of Data Submissions Has Improved but Further Action Is Needed to Disclose Known Data Limitations (GAO-20-75) (Nov. 8, 2019). October * Freedom of Information Act: DHS Needs to Reduce Backlogged Requests and Eliminate Duplicate Processing (GAO-20-209T) (Oct. 17, 2019). * Unmanned Aircraft Systems: FAA's Compliance and Enforcement Approach for Drones Could Benefit from Improved Communication and Data (GAO-20-29) (Oct. 17, 2019). September * Science & Tech Spotlights: Blockchain & Distributed Ledger Technologies (GAO-19-704SP:Published) (Sept. 16, 2019). * Science & Tech Spotlights: Hypersonic Weapons (GAO-19-705SP) (Sept. 16, 2019). * Science & Tech Spotlights: Probabilistic Genotyping Software (GAO-19-707SP) (Sept. 16, 2019). * Tribal Broadband: FCC Should Take Efforts to Promote Tribal Access to Spectrum (GAO-19-668T) (Sept. 18, 2019). * Surface Transportation: DHS Is Developing and Testing Security Technologies, but Could Better Share Test Results (GAO-19-636) (Sept. 12, 2019). * Information Technology: DOD Needs to Fully Implement Program for Piloting Open Source Software (GAO-19-457) (Sept. 10, 2019). August * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Actions Needed to Address Significant Cybersecurity Risks Facing the Electric Grid (GAO-19-332) (Aug. 26, 2019). * Future Warfare: Army Is Preparing for Cyber and Electronic Warfare Threats, but Needs to Fully Assess the Staffing, Equipping, and Training of New Organizations (GAO-19-570) (Aug. 15, 2019). July * Wireless Internet: FCC Should Assess Making Off-School-Premises Access Eligible for Additional Federal Support (GAO-19-564) (July 29, 2019). * Federal Information Security: Agencies and OMB Need to Strengthen Policies and Practices (GAO-19-545) (July 26, 2019). * Cybersecurity: Agencies Need to Fully Establish Risk Management Programs and Address Challenges (GAO-19-384) (July 25, 2019). * Electronic Health Records: VA Needs to Identify and Report Existing System Costs (GAO-19-679T) (July 25, 2019) * Electronic Health Records: VA Needs to Identify and Report System Costs (GAO-19-125) (July 25, 2019). * Financial Technology: Agencies Should Provide Clarification on Lenders' Use of Alternative Data (GAO-19-694T) (July 25, 2019). * Data Act: Customer Agencies' Experiences Working with Shared Service Providers for Data Submissions (GAO-19-537) (July 18, 2019). * Management Report: Improvements Are Needed to Enhance the Internal Revenue Service's Information System Security Controls (GAO-19-474R) (July 18, 2019). June * Information Technology: Implementation of GAO Recommendations Would Strengthen Federal Agencies' Acquisitions, Operations, and Cybersecurity Efforts (GAO-19-641T) (June 26, 2019). * Commercial Aviation: Information on Airline IT Outages (GAO-19-514) (June 12, 2019). * Consumer Privacy: Changes to Legal Framework Needed to Address Gaps (GAO-19-621T) (June 11, 2019). * Information Technology: Agencies Need to Develop Modernization Plans for Critical Legacy Systems (GAO-19-471) (June 11, 2019). * Face Recognition Technology: DOJ and FBI Have Taken Some Actions in Response to GAO Recommendations to Ensure Privacy and Accuracy, But Additional Work Remains (GAO-19-579T) (June 4, 2019). May * Global Positioning System: Updated Schedule Assessment Could Help Decision Makers Address Likely Delays Related to New Ground Control System (GAO-19-250) (May 21, 2019). * Data Protection: Federal Agencies Need to Strengthen Online Identity Verification Processes (GAO-19-288) (May 17, 2019). * Taxpayer Information: IRS Needs to Improve Oversight of Third-Party Cybersecurity Practices (GAO-19-340) (May 9, 2019). April * Data Center Optimization: Additional Agency Actions Needed to Meet OMB Goals (GAO-19-241) (Apr. 11, 2019). * FEMA Grants Modernization: Improvements Needed to Strengthen Program Management and Cybersecurity (GAO-19-164) (Apr. 9, 2019). * Cloud Computing: Agencies Have Increased Usage and Realized Benefits, but Cost and Savings Data Need to Be Better Tracked (GAO-19-58) (Apr. 4, 2019). * Space Acquisitions: DOD Faces Significant Challenges as it Seeks to Address Threats and Accelerate Space Programs (GAO-19-482T) (Apr. 3, 2019). * Veterans Affairs: Addressing IT Management Challenges Is Essential to Effectively Supporting the Department's Mission (GAO-19-476T) (Apr. 2, 2019). March * Data Breaches: Range of Consumer Risks Highlights Limitations of Identity Theft Services (GAO-19-230) (Mar. 27, 2019). * Consumer Data Protection: Action Needed to Strengthen Oversight of Consumer Reporting Agencies (GAO-19-469T) (Mar. 26, 2019). * Data Act: OMB Needs to Formalize Data Governance for Reporting Federal Spending (GAO-19-284) (Mar. 22, 2019). * DOD Space Acquisitions: Including Users Early and Often in Software Development Could Benefit Programs (GAO-19-136) (Mar. 18, 2019). * Cybersecurity Workforce: Agencies Need to Accurately Categorize Positions to Effectively Identify Critical Staffing Needs (GAO-19-144) (Mar. 12, 2019). * Workforce Automation: Better Data Needed to Assess and Plan for Effects of Advanced Technologies on Jobs (GAO-19-257) (Mar. 7, 2019). * Automated Trucking: Federal Agencies Should Take Additional Steps to Prepare for Potential Workforce Effects (GAO-19-161) (Mar. 7, 2019). * Internet Privacy and Data Security: Additional Federal Authority Could Enhance Consumer Protection and Provide Flexibility (GAO-19-427T) (Mar. 7, 2019). * DOD Training: U.S. Cyber Command and Services Should Take Actions to Maintain a Trained Cyber Mission Force (GAO-19-362) (Mar. 6, 2019). February * Consumer Data Protection: Actions Needed to Strengthen Oversight of Consumer Reporting Agencies (GAO-19-196) (Feb. 21, 2019). January * Health Information Technology: Approaches and Challenges to Electronically Matching Patients' Records across Providers (GAO-19-197) (Jan. 15, 2019). * Internet Privacy: Additional Federal Authority Could Enhance Consumer Protection and Provide Flexibility (GAO-19-52) (Jan. 15, 2019). Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 • 2018 Category:Publication Category:2019